The Promise
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: He's no longer a genie, much less a prince. For her, he'd rather be a thief and steal her heart away. Sequel to The Third Wish. RoLu. One-shot.


Okay. As promised, here is the last sequel of my RoLu trilogy. I swear I almost died writing this because I was so giddy and excited and was enjoying fluff landia as I write Rogue – oh honey you are adorable- in this third instalment.

For Mira (ShiningStellar), and for Joy (Hachibukai) – because I love you both so come here I'll give you a hug first before you start reading. *hugs*

Lastly, this would not have been possible without the support you guys (all the readers, reviewers, lurkers, and everybody else) have given to **Three Wishes** and **The Third Wish**.

I hope I lived up to your expectations with this last instalment.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**The Promise**

~0~

He shifted in his seat as he wrapped his arm around the person leaning before him. If this is what bliss felt like, he swore to never make this moment end.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they'll hate me for this?"

Rogue looked at the blonde in his arms before tightening his hold on her.

He could still remember the first time he asked Lucy out on a date – the day after he left her with the flower. For once, he felt unsure of himself when he summed up the courage to go to her. He knows he'd be trudging down a very dangerous path when he sought her out. A lot of circumstances hindered the relationship he wanted to build with her. But still, despite all that, he knows in his heart that he should not waste the second time that fate gave her to him.

If this is what love is, then he must be feeling in love.

No, that isn't quite right. He loved her before as a child, and now he loves her more as a woman. God, he almost died when he heard her third wish – a wish he was now starting to fulfil.

Slowly.

Gently.

Tenderly.

Now, as they start their journey together, he wanted it to be full of love and hope –

-at a very slow pace to savour every moment,

-at a very gentle way to caress her fragile heart,

-with a very tender touch that is right for a woman like her; the _Queen_ of his heart.

"No. I don't think they'll hate you." He gave her a cheeky smile to console her troubled heart.

Lucy seemed to ponder with her own thoughts before twisting her body and facing Rogue face to face.

"You still haven't fulfilled your promise." She pouted that oh-so-cute-smile that only Lucy Heartfilia could give.

It was this morning –after a year of secretly seeing each other behind their friends' back – that he decided to sweep Lucy off her feet.

Literally.

She was hanging out with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy when she saw him from the corner of her eye. He looked so devilishly handsome as he stood behind the tree. And then, when the moment came, he suddenly swept her off her feet and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the harbour.

He thought his life would be over when the trio came running after them like he's some thief stealing away a precious gem.

And indeed he stole her away-

-much to the protest of her friends,

-much to the protest of his friends,

-much to the protest of the whole world,

And he knows he'd rather be a thief if that could mean an eternity of happiness.

"Haven't I?" he asked as he stared at her brown orbs.

"Yes, you haven't." She answered back.

"But I thought I already did when we hit the Mayor's office earlier to get married."

"No, we ran away fast after signing the marriage license."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"But that's because your friends wanted my head."

She grinned and pecked his nose.

"And now I'm the only bride in the whole world who hasn't got her first kiss."

Rogue leaned in to her and inhaled her scent.

"It's not official until I give you the ring."

She pouted and gently cupped his cheeks.

"Then why don't you make it official, after all," and Lucy shifted slightly to angle her lips to his. "You already went to the trouble of attaching your surname after mine."

He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear before leaning down – just ghosting above her lips.

"Then it's time for me to fulfil my promise."

And as his lips touched hers to seal forever, he heard Lucy giggled under him which prompted him to pull apart slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder you wanted to postpone your promise." And she laughed again, louder this time. "You don't know how to kiss properly!"

Don't know how to kiss? That surely blew away his ego. Wait, does that mean someone already claimed her first?

"I swear, kissing has movements, while you were as still as a rock! It is way too different from what I have read."

Ahh, so she read it somewhere.

"Well, in that case, why don't you show me then, Lucy?" he said as he leaned in again for their second kiss.

"It would be my greatest pleasure."

This time, they did it right.

* * *

So there.

It's done.

What do you guys think about this?

Was it sweet? ^.^ or a total disappointment? T_T

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
